Playing Your Show
Wake up Barnie Sandlers (computer) if necessary. # Test audio source. If you are playing music from your own device, use one of the two 3.5mm audio inputs on the desk. Generally, iPod1 is on the left of the mixing board (corresponding channel is labeled "iPod1" on mixing board). iPod2 is to the right of the mixing board. Plug the cable into the audio jack on your device. ## Test that output is working. ## On corresponding channel ("iPod1" or "iPod2") press program button ("PGM") so that the red light is turned off. This button is located towards the top of the channel. Press the audition button ("AUD") located directly below the program (PGM) button. The audition (AUD) button should now be lit green. ## Change the speaker input. Locate the second to last column from the right. This channel is labeled "CR-60". Press the program (PGM) button and then press the audition (AUD) button. The program (PGM) red light should be off and the audition (AUD) green light should now be on. (PLEASE NOTE: only one light in the channel should be on at any given time) ## The speakers are now in audition mode. Whatever you play in this mode will not be broadcast. This only applies to the channel that you manually changed from program (PGM) to audition (AUD) mode. In other words, only channels with green lights at the top will be in audition mode. Program (PGM) also needs to be turned off in order for the audio to not be broadcast. ## On the appropriate iPod channel, press the on button at the bottom. Slide the fader up. ## If necessary, control the speaker volume on the speaker channel using the bottom blue knob (above "HDPN"). ## If configured correctly, you should be able to hear your music and can proceed to the next step. # Prepare mixing board for broadcast. ## Revert to program settings. Change speaker source from audition to program. Change audio input (iPod1 or iPod2) from audition to program. Make sure your music is not currently playing. # Begin broadcast. ## When ready to start your show, turn on left and right mics (BUT DO NOT BRING UP SLIDERS YET). Fade down automation channel slider while also fading in both mics (if only one person is hosting, you may bring up one mic). ## While talking, turn off automation on the computer. Press the "Automate" button with the yellow circle. When automation is turned off, the yellow circle will turn grey. ## When you are finished talking and are ready to play music, fade down mics and bring up audio source input (iPod1 or iPod2). Ensure that the audio source input is already on before you bring up the slider. ## Turn off mic channels. ## Your music should be playing on air now. ## Be sure to log your songs in the "STATION LOGS" folder located on the desktop. ## Also be sure to play the correct amount of rotated songs, play station IDs and PSAs, and read white cards (also located on desktop). See additional documentation for more info. # After your show is completed, turn on automation. Category:Main Control Room